the True past
by Isabella Ivan
Summary: Damon is told stories about his past twins and why he can't remember anything about them.
1. Chapter 1

Damon woke up this morning and got up from his bed he walked downstairs and got some bourbon

He drank it and was thinking deep in thought

Stefan called Caroline on the phone to come over he hung up and walked downstairs and saw damon just drinking his bourbon

"Damon?"

"What is it Stefan" Damon said clearly annoyed

"I wonder… What do you think about?" Stefan asked questionably

"Nothing, Alright" He walked away

"Damon, it can't be nothing if your drinking the whole bottle of Bourbon"

Damon already walked away

Stefan got a text from Caroline she's bring 2 friends over a guy and a girl

It said

'Hey Stefan I found some friends a few days ago one's name is Joshua and the others is Merissa so yeah you cool with it?'

He texted back

'Yeah… Um its fine'

Damon went upstairs to lay down but when he got to the door he collapsed he was all the way upstairs so Stefan didn't know he nearly passed out, Damon really shouldn't have drank a whole bottle of bourbon in one day

Stefan heard the door knock he opened it to see a Caroline and a girl who was brunette and had green eyes same as Stefan's she was Stefan's height but had dark brown hair as dark as Damon's and she was wearing a black and white shirt next to her was a guy 4 inches taller than her he had her hair color and Blue eyes he had long curly hair all the way to his ears.

"Um… Hello?" Stefan said

"Hi Stefan" Caroline said as she walked in

"This is Merissa and Joshua" Caroline said

"Um Hello" Stefan said

Stefan was about to walk away

Merissa seemed sassy so she said "Aren't you gonna invite us in"

Caroline whispered to him "There vampires"

"Ah" Stefan said "Sure come on in"

Stefan owned the house along with Damon

They walked in

"So, where's Damon?" Caroline asked

"Upstairs, want me to get him?" Stefan asked

"No I can" Caroline but she was stopped by Joshua's hand

"Josh?" Caroline asked

"We haven't seen him in a long-time Carol let me get him…" Joshua said calmly

"Um… is that okay with you Stefan" Caroline asked but when she looked to find Merissa she was gone

"Merissa?!" Caroline yelled

"What did you mean by a long time?" Stefan asked Joshua

Vampireeeee

Damon eventually got up and his eyes were blurry but then he looked to see a woman and she hugged him he didn't know who it was since his eyes were blurry

'Brunette, Hugging me, knowing me. Is this Elena?' He thought

"Elena?" Damon asked very drowsy

Than Stefan came running up the stairs to see Merissa hugging Damon than behind him was Joshua and Caroline

Merissa let go of him confused "Who's Elena? I'm Merissa"

"Stefan what did Damon do now he looks confused of what I heard these 2 people knew him and not you" Caroline said

"He drank a bottle of bourbon" Stefan said with not emotions

"That will do it" Caroline said

"Mmm" Stefan just put out

"Damon?" Joshua said surprised "It's been a while… about 152 years, am I right"

"What?! I'm confused!" Damon said

"Damon…" Merissa said

"I don't know any of you" Damon confessed

Merissa looked hurt "You have got to be kidding!" Merissa was now with rage she looked like she wanted to punch him but she didn't that was Joshua who smacked him

"OW" Damon said "What the hell!"

Stefan got little brother protective and went between Damon and Joshua "Woah, Woah, Woah" He put his hand in a paused way "You can't just come into my house and say you know my brother when you might not and just wanna vervain him and he says he doesn't know you and you smack him!"

"Well take this for a answer I don't know you cause of your father, Stefan… Or our father" Joshua said in a tone Damon would

"Excuse me I'm Damon's brother I think I would know if my father had 4 kids" Stefan said in a tone he usually would

"You weren't born yet!" Joshua yelled in another Damon tone

"Stop! Please!" Merissa yelled in raged

Everyone looked to the quietest person of the room

"Want me to explain I will explain" She said

"Talk" Stefan said

Damon sat on his bed and Damon was on the side while Caroline just stood there and looked at Stefan and Merissa at the same time while Joshua was leaning on the wall

"It all happened when we were 4-5 years old before Stefan was born!"

Vampireeeee

Flashback time

"Go play outside, Not that I care" Mr. Salvatore yelled

A beautiful brunette was playing while she watched her 2 older twins play fight

"This is all immature" She got up and pushed Joshua to the ground and stepped on his foot walked to Damon and flipped him over "I've been practicing" she walked away beautifully teasing her brothers

"Alright then" Damon got up

Joshua was holding his foot

"You okay brother?" Damon asked Joshua

"Yeah she has a hard foot" Joshua joked

Damon laughed and helped his older twin up

"Boys over here!" Merissa yelled walking towards a forest

"Come on lets go!" Damon yelled as he ran in there

"Bro wait up!" Joshua laughed and ran after his brother

"UGH! YOU ARE A COUPLE OF IDIOTS! YOUR GONNA GET HURT" She yelled aftwer a minute she yelled "Argh wait for me!" She ran after her to idiotic brothers

Vampireeeeeeeeeee

Still flashback

She caught up with her brothers to see what Joshua said

"Look Damon watch this!" Joshua climbed a tree and jumped tree to tree and than BAM! He fell

"Josh!" Merissa yelled and ran to him along with Damon

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow!" Joshua complained

"Shhh…." Merissa tried to calm him she was the mature one out of her brothers

Merissa and Damon Joshua all the way back to the house

"Where were you?!" Mrs. Salvatore asked "I was worried!"

"Sorry Mum" Damon said innocently

"Mom I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen! And Joshua climbed a tree and fell!" Merissa said

Mrs. Salvatore kneeled down and picked up Joshua and walked to the kitchen she was washing the blood (dried up) and cleaned up his wound

Mr. Salvatore walked in to see Damon and Merissa next to Mrs. Salvatore washing Joshua's leg

"To tell you the truth sweetie I don't know. The kids were out playing and they ran to the woods and Joshua got hurt and Merissa and Damon brought him back that's all I know" Mrs. Salvatore said

Mr. Salvatore nodded and said "Let me take it from here"

Mrs. Salvatore nodded and walked away quickly

Mr. Salvatore smacked Joshua "What were you thinking?!"

"Nothing father" Joshua said

"Nothing ha! ARE YOU KIDS TRYING TO RUN AWAY?!"

Merissa shook her head quickly

"NO!" Damon yelled

"Cause I don't give a crap run… run far and I'll see how long you survive" He walked away

Vampireeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Present

"And?" Stefan said "That doesn't tell me how Damon doesn't remember you guys"

"She's getting to that" Joshua said

"This all doesn't make sense!" Damon yelled

"I have 2 twins? Imma triplet? No Not true At allllll!" Damon said annoyed

"But it is Damon!" Merissa said

Damon covered his ears "LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA"

Merissa smirked

"Just like when we were kids" Merissa whispered to her self

Merissa put her hands-on Damon's and brought his hands down

"Listen"

Damon nodded looking down

"Now listen to my little sister's story or I will rip your heads off" Joshua yelled

Vampireeeeeeeeeeeee

Flashback:

It was late at night and Damon, Joshua, and Merissa had a plan. They didn't feel welcome so they were actually gonna run away

"Come on…" Joshua had the plan since he was smacked

Joshua got on the floor and crawled his way out the room

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Merissa whispered to Joshua

"Yes now get down" Joshua whispered and grabbed her dress, bringing her down to the floor to have her crawl right behind Joshua

Damon got on the ground and crawled behind Merissa

4 minutes later

They got to the door and Joshua got up and climbed on top of Merissa and Damon he got his moms keys and they got up and openec the door they put there coats on and grabbed there bags and walked out

Damon closed the door and locked it fully and grabbed the keys and Joshua took it and put it in his pocket

"It's cold" Merissa whimpered it has been 10 minutes and they were in the woods

Joshua and Damon went to Merissa to comfort her

You'd think idiotic, impulsive, immature brothers wouldn't comfort there lil sister?

5 minutes later and they heard something "W-What was that?" Merissa asked

"I don't know" Damon said

"Hello kids" a female vampire said than sped up and grabbed Joshua

"Josh!" Merissa yelled and bit her leg

"OW!"

She dropped him to then ground and Damon grabbed him and ran with Merissa but another vampire came

"Hello" he grabbed Damon and throw him at a tree his head hit first he was unconscious

"DAMON!" Merissa yelled

"No…" Joshua whispered

Another vampire came

"We have to run!" Joshua yelled

"But what about Damon!" Merissa asked

"There after us cause were conscious were leading them away from him if we run!" Joshua yelled

Merissa nodded ready to make the sacrifice

Joshua grabbed Merissa's hand tightly and they ran into the darkness

Vampireeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Present

Stefan nodded

And Merissa sat next to Damon on the bed

"We made a big sacrifice to save you, you had small amnesia you didn't remember certain things" Merissa said sadly "You didn't remember being a triplet cause father never told you and we weren't in your life"

Damon looked up at her "How'd you escape?"

She sighed

"My turn!" Joshua raised his hand up

Joshua stood "I'll tell you how we escaped a guy saved us and adopted us THE END!"

Merissa shook her head smiling

Damon got up and ran downstairs

He grabbed bourbon

Merissa ran and grabbed it from him

"Come on Stefan, you let me drink! She can't be my twin if she hates drinking!" Damon yelled annoyed

Stefan spoke up when he got downstairs "I don't know what to think"

"Than make your choice" Merissa said

Joshua grabbed Merissa's hand "Come on Ris lets go we'll be back later"

Thanks for reading chapter 2 will be up soon. Review please and like and Pm if you have idea 


	2. Dinner time with family

Later it was 5:00 pm Stefan and Damon invited Caroline and Elena for dinner

There was a knock

Damon opened it

"Hey Damon" Elena said Caroline was next to her

"Hey Elena" He greeted "Come on in"

They walked in and Stefan walked to Caroline and kissed her

Vampireeeeeeeeeeeee

Damon was finished cooking

"Oh no" Elena said as she caught Damon

"What is it?" Damon said confused

"Your cooking oh noooo!" She ran to him and felt his head "are you burning up!?" she yelled "Stefan got a thermometer?!" But Damon cut her off by kissing her on the lips

She kissed back

"I love you" Elena said

"I love you too, Elena" Damon said

Dinner was ready but then the bell ran

Stefan went to get the door

It was a pizza man

"Pizza…"

"Pizza?" Stefan was confused "Who ordered pizza?"

"I did" Caroline said "Damon's cooking"

"ah" Stefan paid the pizza man

Damon turned around when he was in the kitchen and he saw Joshua

"Joshua?" He whispered

"Hey I told you we'd come back"

"Now?" Damon asked "Now?"

"Yep"

"Where's Merissa" Damon asked

"She said she was going to talk to Caroline"

"Oh…" Damon said

In the living room Caroline was talking to Elena until she saw Merissa "Hey Ris!" she called out

Merissa walked over to Caroline "Hey Caroline"

"Caroline who's this?" Elena asked

"My friend Merissa" Caroline thought Damon should say he's a triplet

"Oh, hello Merissa I'm Elena" Elena Greeted

"Hey" Merissa smiled

"Is Joshua here?" Caroline asked

"Yeah but I walked away" Merissa admitted

Caroline nodded "Okay"

Stefan walked to the kitchen and saw Damon was done cooking and he saw Joshua "What are you doing here?"

"I told you we'd be back" Joshua said

Stefan sighed "Okay…"

Vamireeeeeeeeeeee

It was dinner time Stefan sat next to Caroline and Damon sat with Elena, Then Joshua and Merissa sat next to each other

"So Damon who are these people?"

"It's a long story Elena…"

"Oh…" Elena said and looked to Joshua "Who are you guys"

"We're Damon's twins from his past and we came to meet him again we came earlier to talk to him and Stefan" Merissa explained

Elena crossed her arms and looked at Damon "Not so long huh"

"Hey how about you guys tell us how you became vampires" Caroline said

"Okay but it's Merissa's turn to tell a story" Joshua laughed but she only rolled her eyes

Vampireeeeeeeeeee

Flashback

Merissa and Joshua were walking to a restaurant at 23 years old they walked in a bar and a man walked up to Merissa "Hey sweetheart"

"Hey" She smiled

A hot woman walked up to Joshua and flirted with him too

Merissa drank all night and then the guy said he wanted to sleep with her she let him do whatever and then he compelled her not to remember this he was biting her but he took to much blood do he gave her his own

And Joshua found out that they were vamps

"Turn me"

"Alright just for you honey"

The woman bit herself and fed him her own blood

After that they were turning

Vampireeeee

Still flashback

Merissa walked by seeing a nice woman who was 36 she walked to her and Killed her by taking blood believe me she didn't mean it… her human self was mature and sensitive her Vampire self was reckless and cruel she just couldn't help the blood lust.

Merissa will now live forever she felt bad after words she didn't mean to kill her but it was to later right after she fed she snapped her neck off!

Merissa was upset by this and she went on a rampage

She killed people and when she was "supposed" to be 26 she turned off her humanity cause she killed a little girl. She was helped by Joshua to turn it back on

Vampireeeeeeee

Present

"My turn to tell you how I fed" Joshua said

Vampireeeee

Joshua was walking until he saw a man and a woman kissing on a bench together he was in stealf mode then 2 minutes later Joshua took both there bloods and the woman screamed but after that Joshua let them go and compelled them to forget what happened

He got into a big fight with Merissa in 1961 so he turned off his humanity and left but she helped get it back

Vampireeeee

"That's it?" Stefan asked

"Yep" Joshua confessed

"Damon you never told me you were a triplet" Elena said

"Elena it's complicated I only met them this morning and I still don't believe this." Damon said

They were done with their food, Caroline offered to pick them up and wash them and she walked away with the dishes.

"Listen Damon, I'm your twin and Joshua is your twin you have to except that fact" Merissa said

"Well what if I don't want to" Damon asked and his blue eyes shined "You can't expect me to believe 2 complete strangers I don't know you"


	3. Chapter 3 IT ISN'T REAL!

Dinner was over and everyone went home

"Damon" Stefan said

"What now my dear little brother?" Damon asked annoyed

"I know that you're in a tough spot" Stefan started

"Don't start Stefan!" Damon walking away

"But… If these people are trying to help you…" Stefan was trying to reason

"Stefan if 2 complete strangers came on your door step saying they are your brother and sisters well… would you trust them?!" Damon was in his mood again

"I would at least try!"

Damon was gone

Stefan sighed

"Well did he listen?" Merissa asked kindly

"No…" Stefan was trying to help "If you are Damon's sister why didn't you try to come and help him out earlier?"

"Because if he did he would do anything I know he would do…"

"And what's that"

"Something stupid"

Stefan looked at her fast

Vampireeeeeeeeee

Damon was out on his bed stupid Joshua stupid Merissa STUPID STEFAN WHAT DID HE KNOW?!  
there was a knock on his door is was Merissa "Can I come in"

"What do you want?" Damon asked impatiently

She ran up to him and pushed him down on the bed harshly "Listen Damon I may sound sweet but I'm your sister and I will get rough so stop acting like a complete DICK!" She let go of him and let him sit up

"Whaaa…" Damon was confused

"You heard me" She walked away madly

When she was downstairs Stefan asked "How'd it go"

"Just as I planned" She sped out the house

Damon came walking down the stairs "Girl has some strength"

Stefan chuckled

Vampireeeeeeeeeeeeee

Merissa walked to her hotel and saw Joshua

"Hey big bro" Merissa shook his hand

"So what ja do to him" Joshua asked her

"Oh just proved my strength like I did as a kid"

"COOL!" Joshua was annoyed with Damon so it seemed necessary

"We just need to make sure she's not looking for him" Merissa said strictly

"I know imagine what would happen if she did she captured us and torched us for 3 years"

Merissa nodded remembering

Vampireeeeeeeeeeeeee

A woman dark purple hair and in a wicked dress and gothic make up was planning her kidnapping

"Hahaha when I get my hands on that vampire I will rule the world Mwhahaha but first I need to get my hands on him by ganging his trust"

She walked over to Caroline and used her magic to make her go unconscious put her in a box and she disappeared to a world of darkness but in a cell and the box was gone which meant she was in a dream state

Back to reality

"She will do" MWAHAHAHAHAA

Vampireeeeeeeeeeee

Bonnie and Elena were searching for Caroline

"Ugh where can she be?!" Bonnie complained

"I don't know why did you have to yell at her Bonnie?!"

"I have no Idea but now I feel bad"

Elena nodded

"Let's go to Stefan and Damon maybe they know" Bonnie suggested

"Can't you use a locator spell?" Elena asked

"I need something of hers"

Elena pulled out her Caroline's scarf from season one

"How long have you had that?" Bonnie asked

Elena shrugged "Now search!"

Vampireeeeeeeeeeeee

In the dark cell

"Hello!" Caroline was calling out "Can anyone hear me?!"

"Hello my dear" It was a girl who looked like she was in her 30's she had red hair and it was in a bun

"Who are you?" Caroline asked

"Why I'm Naudiah"

Vampireeeeeeeeeeeeee

CLIFF HANGER


End file.
